manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoods
:"Apparently, he's a murderer. Probably just some washed up junkie." '' :- a Hood, about Cash. '''The Hoods' are the first gang of Hunters that appear in Manhunt. Description The Hoods consist of a loose-knit group of criminals and off-duty cops and are the first gang that Cash encounters. They are unruly and disorganized, purely in the hunt for financial gain. They wear dark non-descript street clothes and a variety of masks and hoods. They are also armed with blackjacks, crowbars and wooden bats. Compared to other gangs, they are relatively normal with no quirks. Many of the Hoods appear to be unaware of the danger they are in, being dismissive of Cash and chatting noisily about women and cars. They are impatient and easily distracted, tending to patrol their turf alone, making them easy pickings for Cash. Appearances The Hoods are the first group of Hunters Cash must face off against. After Cash is sprung out of prison by Starkweather, he makes his way through a desolate street in Carcer Mark under strict supervision of the Director. He picks off several Hoods members and breaks into the Carcer Mark Mall and dispatches the remaining hoods in the level. After that, Cash escapes through the garbage chute of the mall and makes his way through the back alleys and streets of the Hoods Turf while continuing to kill many Hoods. He breaks into a basement and kills a crowbar-wielding Hood in a padded bondage room to finish the scene. Cash then makes his way to the Carcer City Library in the following scene. After breaking into the Library's cellar and killing several Hoods along the way, he is picked up by Cerberus and extracted from the Hoods Turf. The Hoods don't make any more appearances after the completion of that scene, apart from a dead Hood found in a toilet stall in the mall. However, the Hoods have starring roles in three of the bonus scenes. 'Mission Appearances: 'Born Again , Doorway into Hell, Road to Ruin, Hard as Nails, Brawl Game, Time 2 Die and View of Innocence. Assassins For Hire A Hood: "You may have seen our tags around Carcer City, that's right the Hoods... your friendly neighborhood thugs. You need to pull a hospital job on somebody, got an old teacher that still pisses you off after all these years, did a cop actually give you a parking ticket? Give my associates and me a call and we will personally fix any problems you may have." Gallery ProjectManhunt OfficialGameScreenshot (14).jpg|Cash taking out a Hood. Hoods3.jpg|Hoods guarding the Carcer Mark Mall 4bu4.jpg|1st Hood member 9xv7.jpg|2nd Hood member firsck6.jpg|3rd Hood member 7pg7.jpg|4th Hood member 32b45358d9ee9f4e45c9bf6ea04f0dcc.jpg|Early concept art of the Hoods. 293024 420352714687524 2049393125 n.jpg|Beta Hood. Trivia * At the police station of Las Venturas in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there are several wanted posters featuring Hoods members. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, there's a Hood outfit that Victor Vance can wear. * Some of the Hoods members wear jackets that read "Furys". A probable reference to the 1979 film The Warriors, as this film was also turned into a game by Rockstar in 2005. * According to Starkweather, The Hoods own a van in the bonus level Time 2 Die. * They appear in all bonus scenes except Monkey See, Monkey Die. * One of the Hoods wears a leather vest that resembles the one owned by a criminal in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * A total of 30 Hoods die in Manhunt, Cash kills a total of 29 of them In the three scenes they are in and 1 of them was killed by the Innocentz, his corpse can be seen in View of Innocence. * They are the only hunters who use melee weapons only. * In the beta they were supposed to appear in a scrapyard scene. Navigation Category:Hunters in Manhunt Category:Hunters Category:Gangs Category:Manhunt Category:Deceased